


26字母题(all莲/主龙莲)

by Innocenct3



Category: God Eater (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 06:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocenct3/pseuds/Innocenct3
Summary: 写于2018.06我还活着。脑洞集合，篇幅随意。天雷滚滚，狗血淋淋。有肉渣，有借梗，有糖有刀。背后注意。





	26字母题(all莲/主龙莲)

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2018.06
> 
> 我还活着。
> 
> 脑洞集合，篇幅随意。
> 
> 天雷滚滚，狗血淋淋。
> 
> 有肉渣，有借梗，有糖有刀。背后注意。

A/ambivalence矛盾（神机莲？？？）

第六次，它再次被折断，但这次它忍住疼痛，接受了那块异源的翅刃，成为他手中最锋利的武器。

第五次，经过改造后的它成功地接住了他，高空的风呼啸回旋，却难以使认知到他完全依赖于自己的它的机体降温。

第四次，它护在他的身前替他顶住了他主动要求的攻击，那身可笑的绷带在发觉他无法承受时通通碎裂。被束缚的自己根本无法保护好身后那样稚嫩的生命。

第三次，是一股涌动的能量冲醒了它，熟悉的温度从手柄蔓延，它爆发出残余的肢体。

第二次，莽撞依旧的使用者用它硬抗从未见过的黑色荒神，相当于血肉的机体被轻而易举划开的瞬间，它陷入了疼痛与黑暗。

第一次，它与莽撞的少年相遇。雨夜里，感受到对方强烈的情感波动，以及对自己的孤注一掷的呼唤，它变换身形回应了他。

第零次，它从混沌中醒来，一眼望进那双在强光照射下如同绿松石般剔透的眼眸，以及那个因获得自己而在僵化的脸上显露的、无法抑制的微笑。

——他既珍视着从神谕细胞中获得的力量与以荒神材料制作而成的神机，又仇视着那些噬人血肉、无穷无尽的怪物。

然而，即使如此，它也愿意成为他的剑，他的盾，毕竟极高的适应率已变相给出了对它的使用者无比残酷的惩罚。

B/boast吹嘘（all莲）

“呐，看到了吧，刚才的。”

浩太掩上门，竟然眼含挑衅地朝另外两人扬起了眉，实在是忘乎所以:“今天可是我首个达成拥抱成就诶！”

“浩太，”龙胆一眼刀凉凉飞来，“你的重点整天就放在这上面吗？”

橘色系少年这才想起队长的恐怖，表情与动作同步僵硬:“呃……那个……”

“不过说起来，你还是十足的新人啊。”龙胆啜了口啤酒，面上显出熟悉的慵懒，浩太暗自松了口气，又因对方的话语而升起不好的预感来。

“竟然没有过kiss……呵。”

浩太受到了会心一击。

一直默默关注着对话进程的兜帽青年轻哼一声，手在口袋里揣着，起身朝门口走去。经过少年与男人的瞬间丢下一句:“还没有进行到最终步吗。”

两人的脸色顿时发黑。龙胆打赌刚才他绝对看到青年嘴边微扬的弧度。而浩太简直要失意体前屈了。

说着索玛打开了门，在精神抖擞中准备离开，然后——

空木立在门口，一手拿着终端，一手维持着敲门的动作，眼神放空:“索玛？”

三道吞咽声几乎同时响起。

C/crossover平行世界（友情向）

沛拉暗中研制的时光机器可以使人与三年后的自己交换数小时。

第一部队的神机使作为主要力量站在这台圆筒状的金属机器前。听了沛拉的一些注意事项后，雨宫龙胆先进去，拉上看起来极其坚固的门，其上指示灯闪烁，最终由红转绿，发出“叮”的一声。

“啧。”门打开了，撑在门框上的是一只似裹了铠甲的手，金属在关节连接处锻成薄薄一层，仍有血腥气附于其上。

显然更为成熟的面容，一样懒散随性的外表，穿着白底金边的芬里尔制服。大家都愣住了。

“龙胆……你的手臂……”女人瞪大了双眼。

“佐久夜——说起来貌似有这么回事。”男人挠了挠头，“这里是三年前吧。”

“不如说你是从三年后空降的更好……”榊顶着咪咪眼惯有的表情道，“话说在前头，绝对禁止提前泄露一切‘未来’，否则不用我多解释。”

“当然。”三年后的龙胆晃了晃明显不属于人类的手臂，对脸色苍白的佐久夜说:“呶，你也听到了，现在还不能告诉你们。”

“诶？真狡猾啊。”浩太低声对身旁的绿发少年道，这让男人看向二人，神情一恍，归于深沉。

“要赶快努力跟上啊，新人。”

在进入机器前他回头看了眼少年，让对方当即愣住。那是怎样厚重而隐晦的情感，融入男人豆色的眸中，如泥沼般令人不得抽身。

半个小时内，指示灯便再次闪动，他们熟悉的那个队长出现。

“龙胆，芬里尔有什么变化吗？”佐久夜问出了大家都想问的问题。

“非常遗憾，刚到那里就是任务，连芬里尔的大门都没望见。而且……不了解过多的未来，这点我还是得遵守的。”龙胆嘴角挑着微妙的笑意，随后离开去整理在战斗中遇到的荒神信息。

等到所有人都对于他的存在表现出程度不一的异样、甚至成熟的亚丽莎眼睛湿润着想要扑过来时，空木确定自己身上一定是发生了什么不得了的不幸。

但那又如何？早在成为噬神者时，他就已经预想到这天了。

终于轮到他登入机器，一阵仿佛身体要被撕裂的扭曲感后眼前蓦地一亮，果然在荒原地区的战场上，许多不认识的神机使正在与荒神厮杀，鼻腔中充斥着浓郁到麻木的腥臭。他们对于摇篮部队的成员接连被传送已经习惯，此刻看到莲华却露了点讶异。

“莲华。”龙胆的声音从后而来。

少年扭头，看到男人单手提着只巨大的狰狞兽尸。他下意识地忽略了某些人立变的神情，走了过去。

而在这边，脸色苍白的噬神者们盯着机器，似要在上面熔出洞来。

“博士，这是……”

那里空无一人。

D/dependence依赖（龙莲）

绿色系少年在竭力斩杀掉又一头荒神后被侵蚀斑染成金黄，膝盖脱力地砸在地上，双手撑着神机不断颤抖。

“喂，新人，即使是噬神者，也要学会依赖一下同伴啊。”

男人转移过来，顺手解决了视力所及的荒神，似乎永远不会倒下的背影直到少年视线模糊前仍安心地存在。

“啊……龙胆。”空木嘴角流露笑意。

E/eloquence口才(嘴炮)（无cp）  
名为空木莲华的少年似乎拥有与生俱来的天赋，即使被揪住领口，即使面对仅仅是看到就难免心生绝望的强敌，依然可以面不改色地开口，其口中吐露的话语仿佛拥有魔力一般，让人无法不去相信。  
只是，当看到少年那副诚挚的表情时，这一切也就不难理解了。再怎么说，那可是充满了对新世界的希冀啊。

F/fantasy幻想（无cp）

姐姐也好，莲华也好，都是妄想着某天有那么一个世界会出现的人，没有荒神、不再需要俯首祈祷的和平而幸福的世界。

G/glasses眼镜（浩太莲）

“亚丽莎，你有没有发现莲华戴上眼镜时帅气了不少？”浩太作为队伍里的搞笑担当，自然密切关注着各人的变化。他偷偷跑到少女跟前道。

亚丽莎瞥了他一眼没说话。

整日与电子设备接触的缘故，莲华即便凭着噬神者的身体素质也患上了轻微近视。作战时虽不用，可在基地里时却不得不戴上了眼镜。

莲华似乎听到了自己的名字，头偏向这边，与浩太目光相触时露出了笑容。

“亚、亚丽莎……他他他更帅了怎么办？！”

亚丽莎:“……”

H/hypnotize着迷（不明）

你的头发，虽然倔强地立着不肯倒下。  
你的眉毛，虽然是粗粗的两条。  
你的衣着，虽然是再普通不过的衬衫长裤。  
但这样的你却让人感到可爱。  
名为空木莲华的你，虽然只是一个愚蠢又自大的小鬼，却用那双永不暗淡的双眼，那张总在吐露希望的嘴唇，那抹毫不在意自身的微笑，俘获了我的思想，我的梦境，令我着迷。

I/illusion错觉（龙莲）

“哟，新人。”

少年停下手边的工作，看向那男人，松绿色的眸底一片暗淡。

男人脸上漾着熟悉的微妙笑意。

自陨石计划后这种情形已出现过无数次，少年还记得最开始的惊喜、愕然、失望、恐惧，直到麻木。终于橘佐久夜带他去了医疗班，结果当然是心理作用产生的幻觉。于是少年抗拒着治疗，装作没看见的样子，以防连最后的慰藉也被剥夺。

两三秒的时间，少年的目光便收了回来。已经足够了，他想着。男人眼睛微睁，惑于少年的反应，继而走近。

少年依然专注于终端上的信息处理，没有发觉男人的动作，直到肩膀搭上了重量，他才抬起头，神情恍惚地看着近在咫尺而无比真实的男人。

“这次……是真的吗……”

他感到龙胆周身气息凝下来，轻轻吻上他的额头。

“我回来了。”

J/ july七月（友情向）

骄阳似火，碧空如洗。

七月，正是盛夏之际，闷热的空气被烧卷起透明扭曲的热浪，惹得少年眯起双眼。

这里是焦土与荒漠构成的世界，绵延不绝的废墟即使在如此晴朗的日光下仍显几分幽冷，到了夜晚想来定是宛若鬼域。

旁边有人喊了少年一声，是个橙黄色的同龄人，上身是遮耳帽围巾与背心，下半部分以宽大的裤筒为主体。那孩子露出同样明朗的笑容让少年放轻松，这次任务还不至于让队长费心得长皱纹。

少年于是缓和了神情，这种酷热的天气对他们这群近乎非人的存在不算什么，而且，在还属于普通人范畴的曾经，他也早已习惯了忍耐。

啊，不知不觉已经一个多月了。

那双眼放松下来。金黄色的眸中不掺杂质，里面透着细腻的放射状的细纹，仿佛琥珀质感的金液。自那场战争中得到它们不过短短数天，人事却堪称天翻地覆。

队长这个职位，若是初入芬里尔的少年绝对不敢相信自己也有得到的一天，即便如今真的代替那人，他也没有多少实感。真的站在这里回首，少年不觉恍惚，一个月，他竟成长到此地步。象牙发色的娇小少女褪去了冷傲，褐肤的兜帽青年亦不再内心紧锁，他也是能够独当一面、拯救他人、决断战争的存在了。

那朵莲花在半年前睡去，沉湎于不复苏醒的美好梦境，有着更为成熟的深绿色瞳眸的年长者业已失去生讯。而他一如所有生者般背负一切跋涉下去。不过倒不是踽踽独行，因为他的身旁不知不觉中已聚集了这么多的同伴。

他最后回了橘色少年，说那就交给大家了，接着安心地将后背留给他们。

他将继续贯彻自我的、同伴的，以及故人们的意志，在这条路上愈行愈远，永不回首。

K/kimono和服（暧昧向、女装注意）

极东支部，位于亚洲近海地域，在较数十年前、没有爆发荒神之灾的时间点仍算古早的时间里，曾属日本境内。这个在世界地图上略显微小的国度，早已湮灭在历史之中，只余些许幸免于难的后代，在记忆中残存其昔日光景。  
而这些后裔里，总会有身负传承的年长者，向年轻一代，将薪火传递下去。  
……  
这就是我穿女式和服的理由？！  
莲华在心里疯狂吐槽，面上已经木然，由着一旁的佐久夜给他整饬。屋子里面没有镜子，他也不知道自己被恶搞成了什么样子。不过言出必行，只得在忐忑不安中无焦距地盯着前方。  
“莲华，不要攥着袖口哦，好不容易才熨平的。”佐久夜露出了和善的微笑。  
“……抱歉。”总觉得这个微笑有些崩坏啊是错觉吗？  
莲华乖乖松开了双手，干脆在袖笼里交叠握住。  
“啊，日本的服饰吗？好想看看啊，听说很有东方色彩的魅力。”面对着亚丽莎的期待，莲华不由得败下阵来，选择性忽略了一旁拉来亚丽莎的橘小姐的仿佛写着“计划通”的表情。  
说是不知道自己现在的模样，实际上只需瞧上另一旁亚丽莎那渐渐染红的脸颊和躲闪的眼神，就清楚自己顶着这身出去不是什么明智之选。  
“O——K！现在把这个戴上吧。”当衣服状态终于处于佐久夜的标准之上时，亚丽莎一跃而起，晃了晃手里的物品。  
该来的总会来。内心沧桑的人形衣架自觉接过来，在手中翻来翻去数下后搞清了步骤，淡定地将其固定在了脑后。  
虽是修饰过的面容，细看之下还是能够辨明其英朗刚硬的面部线条，但此时身上仿佛被丹砂渍染而成的裙服和长及腰部的柔顺发丝都弱化了这种倾向。静立的莲华只要保持着如此状态，完全就可称为美少女了呢。  
于是当今天出征的第一部队成员回到大厅二楼的茶话室时，看到的便是一名走着与莲华相似面容的少女，身着袖口宽大的妃色和服，平端着小食款步走来的情景。  
“诶——”浩太最先做出了反应，少年心事藏不住，脸颊瞬间涨红起来，“莲华？怎么穿成这样子？”  
在这个噬神者寥寥无几的支部内，没有亲属的莲华身边怎么也不可能突然冒出一个妹妹，所以只剩下一种可能。  
“……亚丽莎的威胁罢了。”本来准备奉行沉默是金的少年，顶着队伍里其余三名男性的视线不得不道出实情。  
不过……他似乎对自己这一身的杀伤力还是小瞧了啊。这点从之后三个人的视线再也没有移开十秒以上，以及神机使们频繁经过此处的现象可以看出。  
“结婚吧。”不分性别的支部成员们，在看到莲华那副姿态后不约而同冒出了心声。  
……  
浩太：“不过为什么饮料里只有水和啤酒啊？”  
亚丽莎：“……浩太，又一次毁了气氛啊。”

L/limit限制（无cp）

陨石计划后，他身上每一处斑痕都如同毒物般艳丽而危险。被送回急救、几乎是九死一生的少年，在苏醒后一举一动都受到了严格限制。可这一切都拗不过他执意继续斩杀荒神的要求，这副身体，这颗寄存在胸腔跳动的心脏，以及自己的一切，都是为此而生，为此而亡的。即使是囿于机能方面的枷锁，在必要之时，他依旧会毫不犹豫地挣脱，奔向那遥不可及的未来。

M/ mar毁坏（亚丽莎→莲/隐龙莲）  
“我知道，世上无万全之事。但是，果然还是不能接受啊，似乎应该本就如此的组合如今却缺了一角，唯有这种事情即使在梦境里也是无法忍受的噩梦。”  
“空木先生……”亚丽莎蹙眉，双手捏紧了裙角，瞧看莲华逆光的侧脸，火焰般的橘红余晖肆意在其面颊上涂抹，在那双更为炽烈的金色瞳眸里映出令人窒息的光芒。  
寡言的少年只有在被灌醉后才会吐露心绪，寂寞却并不无助的气息萦绕于其眉眼，令亚丽莎莫名呆愣。  
“雨宫先生会为您骄傲的，所以请多关注现在的第一部队一些吧，队长。”  
“啊呀，我也已经……”作为破坏羁绊的罪魁祸首之一了嘛。  
扭过来接住脱力后仰少年的女孩有些不符外表的气力，她的目光如同细腻的布料在那安详的睡颜上摩挲徘徊，最后轻叹出声，一手搭着少年胳膊，一手穿过其窄瘦的腰部，扶他离开了血色残阳笼罩中光影分明的长廊。  
稍微……有点不甘心呢。

N/name名字（索莲）

“索玛……先生。”

索玛素来不喜直呼他人名字，遇到要喊别人的场合都是模糊着一笔带过，因此他总是要求莲华去掉敬称，直呼其名。

“既然不想加敬称就不要硬添了。”白发青年冷淡地提醒。

一旁的亚丽莎忍不住翻了个白眼。

O/obtuse迟钝的（索莲）

“索玛，为什么会对那时记得那么清楚？”  
“啊、说到底，第一次笑的时候，当然要记得深吧。”  
“我可不是面瘫。”  
“整日一副木头样，也算是另一种意义上的面瘫吧。”  
“不，这样说的话，索玛才是真面瘫啊，教训人也好，出任务也好，从头到尾都没有笑过。”  
“喂，不要转移话题啊。”  
……  
浩太看着这一幕，沉痛的叹了口气。  
“你也受不了那两个迟钝的人了吧，”云雀站在信息台后，抬眼便看到浩太靠着柜子、对那边万事俱备只欠巴掌就能扇到一起从此过上无差别闪光弹攻击生活的两人叹息，“真是的，明明对彼此已经那么上心了，还没有意识到自己心意啊。”她露出无可奈何的微笑，又忙起了手边工作。  
“……诶？！”浩太一脸惊恐地回头看向云雀，“难道他们不是在日常互怼吗？！”  
云雀敲键盘的手一僵：“原来如此，你才是……啊。”  
浩太望着云雀眼里那可以算作怜悯的情绪，感觉自己似乎推开了一扇新大门。

P/pain痛苦（龙莲）

神谕细胞的侵蚀让莲华经受着痛楚的折磨，面上还要显出若无其事的样子来，而且这种事情对他来说算是习以为常。

男人俯下身来，小心地将异化的右臂撑在少年柔韧的腰侧，从脖颈、锁骨、乳尖下延至小腹，在少年的身上吮咬舔吻出淫靡的水迹。少年撇过头压抑地喘息着，肌肉轻微颤动。甜美的红潮从脖颈蔓延，将年轻紧致的肌肤蒙上情欲。

但他似乎对这种微妙的痛苦无法抵抗。

Q/ quietude宁静（日常片段）

自从登上支部的类似于天台的平台后，空木就一直对那时看到的景象念念不忘。  
印象里于月白色与湛蓝色间变换的天空，在此刻展现的是艳丽的橙红色，风也被染的温热，从指缝与衣摆间带出流水般的波动。从这个高度眺望，空木能够看到防护壁外的无垠荒芜，仿佛只存在于资料中的大漠。  
这里，唯有天空绚烂的光线变化昭示时间的流逝，而支部中的人们即使奔劳着，在如此辽阔的视野下也化作永恒静美。与平日的喧闹不同，在耳畔的风声中，他感到失去了言语功能，甚至在视角差别中产生晕眩，生出下坠的错觉。  
他看着，想自己要守护眼前之景，想何时人类才能无所顾忌自由自在地享受这片宁静，但最终他的思绪被其同化，余下波澜不惊。

R/repeat重复（龙莲）

不可否认，即使神谕细胞的存在让莲华备受折磨，它也让其变得不似普通人般那么脆弱。腹部受到穿刺伤后迅速恢复的事实让少年尤其意识到自己的特殊。

但是对于前任队长来说这就不是那么美妙了。

想吻他，想用嘴唇与牙齿在对方浅麦色的肌肤上留下一道又一道诱人的青紫艳色，想让对方全身布满属于自己的气息，在所有人面前无声而强势地宣告自己的主权。

可是这一切美妙的预景都在少年惊人的恢复力下败退了，即便再怎么努力制造，所有情事的证据都会无情的在半个小时内消退。

没关系。男人一边挺动着腰身，将少年顶出一声难耐的呜咽，一边想着。那就一次次，一遍遍，无法停息、永不疲倦地重复这个过程，直至连少年的灵魂都死死打上自己的印记，并为之深深战栗。

S/substitute代替品（龙莲）

“我，只是一个代替品罢了。”

秉持着如此想法，空木不自觉地说出了那位有着安心背影的尊长的惯常之语。  
“命令有三个：别死了；命在旦夕时就快跑；然后躲起来，”  
但是，为什么，最后还是会说出了不同的话语——  
“等待时机，一举颠覆。”  
果然，还是不一样的。  
空木莲华再次意识到了那位曾永远屹立于道路前方的男人已然逝去的事实。

T/ transexual性转（暧昧向）

浩太推开病房门，他们的队长已经站在了里面。  
笑意还没有平复便在脸颊上冻住，少年的表情仿佛猛然看到伐折罗变成了宠物狗一般。  
“这这这——”是怎么回事啊？！名为藤木浩太的黄皮猫以肉眼可见的速度朝红皮虾转变，眼睛里冒出了蚊香圈。  
病床上躺着的，是一个不算漂亮的少女。但稚嫩的睡颜和那朦胧的情态让其面部具有一种若有若无的魅力。不过，这都不是能让粗神经的浩太突然僵掉的原因，仔细瞧看，这女孩子的眉毛——分明和莲华是一样的粗细啊！  
再看她那同色系的、现在长及后腰的头发，攀援于右臂的瑰丽可怖的侵蚀斑，浩太整个人都不好了。  
“不会是……莲华吧！”  
队长斜睨了他一眼，眼中写着“这还用说”。挠了挠头发，这是他仅次于吸烟的惯有行径。  
额前与头顶的碎发顽固地保持原样，而脑后的长发则柔化了轮廓。就连莲华的眼睫毛都变得纤长卷翘。  
“为什么……莲华会变成这样啊？！”浩太勉强压回了心脏，声音里透着颤颤巍巍。  
“嘛，那时我让你们先去救村子，自己留下来对付那头黑色伐折罗，”  
浩太注意力渐渐从队长的话语中抽离，回到莲华少女身上。话说回来……即使病床的被子很厚，该有的起伏还是能够看清的。这么想着，一股难以言喻的冲动从心底升起。  
“但莲华走在了最后，还替我挡了荒神的最后一击，爆发的雷电什么的。”  
“果然是莲华嘛……”  
“总之，抢救回来就是这副模样了，说是雷电里某种射线导致的。”  
说话间，少女的眼睛在薄薄的眼皮下转了几圈。  
不管怎么看，浩太都感到无比的别扭。昨天还相约去增加模拟训练的少年现在却成了虚弱得躺在床上的少女。这反差并不是所有人都能那么容易接受的。  
“啊，这时候莲华也该醒了。”龙胆看了看病房墙上挂着的钟表道。  
浩太下意识一瞧，便和莲华对上了视线。  
“唔——”什么时候？！  
少年干巴巴地咧咧嘴：“哟，莲华，感觉怎么样？”  
“浩太……这是……病房？”空木刚苏醒，神智还未清明，但一出声便皱起眉，“我的声音……”怎么变细了？  
随着起身的动作，莲华感受到了身体与往日的不同。即使没有往下看，胸膛前的下坠感以及四肢的变化也能说明现在是什么情况。虽然很难相信，但自己确实变成了女孩子。  
整个人都僵住了的空木下意识地抬起左手，在看到熟悉的红色后松了口气，原本翻涌的情绪也强行按捺住。  
只要这个还在，不管怎样都可以继续。空木想着。  
虽说如此，但还是男性的身躯更适于掌控，并且力量也更大些。“所以，有办法恢复吗？”  
龙胆取了根烟没点着，叼在嘴里，道：“嘛，榊博士正在想办法，这段时间就辛苦你了。”  
“……我知道了。”空木又恢复了平时那副表情，不过相较于男性面孔上的木讷而言，可爱的女孩子露出这幅表情，倒更像是故作镇定。浩太顿时觉得心口被狠狠穿过。  
龙胆最是粗中有细，他打量了下莲华，就借口带着浩太离开，以便重伤初愈的莲华能得到更好的休憩。  
“莲华，别担心，一定会好起来的。”临走前浩太这么安慰道。  
“嗯，我知道的。”莲华顿了顿，抬起头来露出了个微笑。  
呜哇，不好了。  
浩太脸颊上浮现出诡异的红晕，他不敢再看莲华那副模样，仓皇离开。  
莲华收起笑，歪歪头挑眉，从刚才起，浩太的反应就十分奇怪。“……嗯？”

距亚丽莎飞奔过来将莲华按在胸器中安慰还有两小时二十六分。  
距空木莲华变为女性的消息传遍支部还有六小时四十七分。  
距支部女性排行榜发生变动还有七小时三分。

U/ unmark去掉标记(龙莲、abo)  
跑下山坡，直奔聚居地内的厂房时，莲华的气味发生了变化。  
灵魂深处的某个联结在某一瞬倏地断开，是不容置喙的他的alpha消失的标志。  
“龙胆……？！”空木扭过头，不顾糟糕的身体状况，回望几乎是眨眼前还在把一切托付给自己的背影的所在之处。  
第一部队的其他人都似乎被从后面打了一棒似的，一时间反应不过来。  
后颈那块腺体上敏感的血管正疯狂地跳动。他咬咬牙，抹去会干扰视线的眼泪，吼道：“秉承龙胆的的意志，继续前进！”  
橘佐久夜作为龙胆的青梅竹马，虽然同为alpha，但感情甚至比莲华还要深厚，她的嘴唇颤抖起来，脸迅速白了下去。“啊啊啊——！”她爆发出远超平日的速度俯冲下去，褐绿色的裙摆在疾风中翻飞，仿佛一只蛾蝶纤柔而决绝的翅。  
其他人紧随其后。  
空木向前踏了一步，这一步的时间里，从伊吕波一家到艾瑞克，死亡那腐朽的花朵沿着回忆直攀四肢百骸，让他如坠冰窟。这一步的时间之后，暂时性地，他消除了与“雨宫龙胆”有关的一切感情，为了之后的作战顺利，他坚信这是必要措施。紧接着迈出下一步，然后跑动起来，狂风似乎也温柔起来，卷走了他的所有思绪，只余战意在胸口酝酿沸腾，凝练出一片澄澈的杀意。

V/ villainy恶行(暧昧向)  
当一个木头突然开窍是什么感受？  
让极东支部的某位噬神者中的吃瓜群众用他的亲身经历告诉你吧。  
“觉得自己无比明亮，浑身闪烁着爱意的光辉。”这是空木莲华与他的“伙伴们”出现时，这位观众被迫加上的buff。  
“整个大厅都会有一分为二的错觉。”因为他们聚在一起后的气场太强了。  
“就连任务记录都能弄出花样，实在是丰富了我们噬神者队伍们的精神食粮，为‘噬神者们都是男帅女俏还单身的不懂风情的人’的谣言施与了强有力的打击。”  
“这可真的是支部里赫然在目的恶行啊！”吃瓜群众最后以这么一句吐槽结束发言。  
真是可喜可贺啊可喜可贺。

W/will意愿（无cp）

“欢迎来到芬里尔，人类最后的希望之地。”

“恭喜你，成为芬里尔的噬神者中的一员。”

这份力量，将会成为人类对荒神永不屈服的明证，是少年扭转不利情况的妄想中必不可少的前提。他为此牺牲的珍爱之物难以估量，可如果真的有那么一天能够实现姐姐的遗愿，那么即使代价是自己生命，他也心甘情愿。

X/xenogeneic异种的（无cp）（狗血预警）

混沌中，有什么接近了。  
在雾气腾腾的海滨，浪花翻涌的声音断断续续地被耳朵捕捉，却不能理解其含义。眼前铺天盖地的暗蓝中，接近的物体渐渐显露了身影——不远处几个橘黄色的光点向这里迅速移动。  
是……什么？人类？  
为什么……会感到熟悉？  
莫名闪现的念头又迅速消隐，大概是处于浑浑噩噩吧，潜意识这么告诉自己。但没有回答的是，为什么自己会浑浑噩噩的这一疑问。  
那些光点总是围着这副庞大的身躯不停移动，两相对比下体型十分悬殊。眼睛只能看到温度高低引起的光谱变化，一个个光点实际上显出人类的形状。  
听力一如既往地差劲，勉强有一些破碎的字句溜进来，仿佛生了锈的大脑却完全无法分析出信息。身体也不受自己控制，从骨骼内传来的嘶吼倒是听的清清楚楚，这么丢脸地叫着，迎上了光点的攻击。  
“噗嗤——”利爪刺入血肉的声音，人类的防御是如此脆弱，血液很快喷涌出来，这个光点开始暗淡。这种声音，血气腥味，以及晃动中残留的亮斑，所有的刺激都让动作更加兴奋，“愉悦”，这种情绪会在荒神身上出现吗？  
待所有的光点均微弱到仿佛下一秒就会熄灭的地步，一股一直被荒神之躯压抑住的恐慌猛然攫住内心。  
“我”终于挣脱桎梏，恢复了意识。  
然而眼前的景象实在是不可接受。那些光点开始相继消失。  
“不要——”一个光点熄灭。  
“不要啊——”两个。  
“给我停下啊啊啊——”三个。  
……  
“我”最终停止了呼喊，因为从嘴里发出的只是可怖的吼叫。  
“我”成了异类，一头亲手杀死了同伴的、再难为人的荒神。缠绕的梦魇终于入侵现实，恍然间竟觉得是南柯一梦，庄周梦蝶。自从龙胆被认定为死亡后便放纵地透支着人类身躯的剩余价值的自己，终于在某天难以承受而堕落为了荒神。勉强保留了最后的意识而逃向伐折罗的聚居地，没想到他们会不放弃“我”，到这里来。  
可是现在……全部被毁掉了。  
“啊……啊……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”

Y/yours你的所有物（你×莲华）（囚禁play）

你打开房门，看到所朝思暮想的那个人在床上仰躺着。听到门那边闹出动静，他不自觉地动了一下，手腕上用荒神材料制作的锁链与腕轮相碰咣当作响，虽被蒙着眼睛，你还是能看出他的表情很快由僵硬变为厌恶下潜藏的畏惧。  
你笑了笑，控制着步速迈向床边，使他因稍后无法避免的事情而更加忐忑，继而坐下来，看着他翠色的发丝被枕头纵容得乱了形状，软软地垂下来遮住光洁的额角，更衬得他下巴尖尖，轮廓精致。  
你俯下身，缓缓压下去，故意将吐息喷洒在他的耳廓，满意地看到那里充血涨红。靡曼的声音蛇般蜿蜒入耳，钻入脑内再难摆脱。  
“You are mine.”

Z/zoo动物园（全家福）

实际上是植物园。

*看到现在真是辛苦了。  
*我黑了莲华的眉毛吗？没有吧。那就是没有哦。  
*性转那里突然想到……莲华的头发，可是名副其实的“青丝”啊……


End file.
